October Blood
by Evelyn Panda
Summary: Surprise, surprise. Zai Bezarius decided to pay his son a visit on his birthday with a gift. After receiving the gift, Oz is plagued with nightmares of death. Every night, a different person is murdered in his dream. What connection does he have?
1. From Me to You

October Blood

**One:**

**From Me to You**

_You are a nuisance!_

Those words echoed in his mind like someone had a megaphone up to his ear and screamed it. It often made him wonder about why he was born in the first place. Every day felt like a lie, and his lying was turning into a nasty disease. He couldn't fool himself any longer, nothing was going to change that man's opinion of him. If he knew that, why wouldn't he let that stick and do what he wants to do instead of chasing after a long lost dream? Chasing helped him find that he was chasing after nothing... But yet he still continues the race for something solid to hold unto. He wanted to feel the comfort of the hand that laid upon his own. He wanted to ease the worry that swirled in the his friend's golden irises, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

If he did, he would crumble.

The last thing he wanted was to cave in front of anyone. He didn't want to be the reason for anyone to worry and go out of their way for him. It didn't feel right, and it probably never will. He was tired of the maids doing everything for him or prepping him for 'life' as a Duke. As far as he was concerned, being a Duke would surely be the reason that he has no life. He didn't want to be held responsible for what happens to the people, he didn't want to be in political arguments with the rivaling families that have been trying to bring down the Bezarius family. He had no interest starting a war or being apart of one. But because of the calamity of him wondering off without a word, the household has been keeping him on a tight leash.

Even Uncle Oscar wouldn't cover for him anymore.

He felt like a prisoner in his own home. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he could call it a home. Every time he looked at the windows he always expected there to be iron bars just outside the glass. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be able to get out past the kingdom walls. Everything was so limited in the castle, and it was feeling like the same thing every day. It was fun to be able to escape outside every once and a while, the thrill of doing something he wasn't supposed to, was always addicting.

"Oz?"

The voice belonged to a worried Gilbert Nightray.

The younger boy had helped him through a lot. And he also turned into his partner in crime, whether or not he wanted to be a part of Oz's latest scheme. He was always so hesitant with doing something that would more than likely get him into trouble. It always amused Oz at how afraid he was of the maids and the cats that wander about the house freely. The voice registered in Oz's head after a couple moments of silence. He turned his head and grinned at Gil, masking the sadness he had expressed not even a few minutes ago.

"Come on! We have that party to go to... Right? Uncle Oscar said he was throwing me a birthday party tonight... It's probably going to be with a bunch of boring old people." He laughed a little bit as he removed himself from the velvet cushioned chair, pulling his hand away from Gil's. The younger boy made a soft noise at the action, but quieted down after following close behind Oz.

"I bet it will be fun- He's been working very hard on arranging it for you."

A half-hearted smile curled on his lips at Gil's words. He shrugged his shoulders in response to it, he did appreciate Uncle Oscar and everything he's done. There was no doubt about it.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go?" Gil asked tentatively after another moment of silence.

That made Oz turn around with a pair of surprised emerald irises.

"Of course it'll be okay. Chances are, you're probably the only one I want there with me. You're my friend... And not just a family servant." He added the last part in a friendly tone of voice. He knew Gil was going to protest that he was merely a servant of the Bezarius family. He never gave himself enough credit. Oz made it a personal goal to lift up Gil's ego, even if it took him a long time. "As your master, I demand you to no longer question me about random invitations... By me." He added the last part as an after thought.

"O-Oh. Okay." Gilbert stuttered with a firm nod and a light blush coloring his cheeks. "I-I'll try."

"That was touching Oz."

It was Zai Bezarius.

The deep, masculine voice made Oz stop in his tracks. The voice was stuck in his head all day. And it didn't have anything kind to say. Grounding his teeth together, he tried to calm himself from the feeling of wanting to turn around and scream at the man who called himself a father. But at the same time, he wanted to run and give his dad a hug. He actually showed up to his birthday. He actually acknowledged his existence. As dramatic as that sounded, Oz was really questioning his father's love for him. Especially after the exchange of harsh words between them. Turning around stiffly, his emerald eyes stayed glued to the ground, afraid to look him in the eyes.

"I only came here to give you this in person. And wish you a happy birthday." He walked past Gilbert to reach Oz, who was standing his ground. He took his son's hand and lifted his palm upwards, dropping a rectangular, black velvet, box into it. Oz quickly grasped it before it could slip out of his hand. His eyes trained on the box with curiosity before looking up to his dad.

"Thanks..." He breathed, not sure what else to say.

"Take good care of it." Zai told him firmly before turning his back to his son and Gilbert. "Oh... And one more thing... You shouldn't be so lenient with the help. They live to serve you. That's all."

With that said, Zai Bezarius vanished.


	2. Bond Between a Son and His Father

**The Bond of a Son and His Father**

He ran his thumb along the top of the velvet box before putting an iron grip on it. His first reaction was surprise but his father's parting words turned surprise into a loathing emotion. Out of frustration, Oz threw the velvet box down the hallway, it smacked the wall with a loud bang. The sound made Gil jump in his spot and turn to Oz with a wide-eyed stare. He was obviously still disturbed by the Duke's words, but tried his best not to show it.

"Young master!"

"I don't want anything of his. He might as well have not shown up at all." Oz's voice was small as his emerald eyes were trained to the floor below. He hated how his father can talk down to people like that, it made him feel ashamed to be his son. Why did he want to get the approval of a man like that? He didn't know anymore. He didn't see Gil reach out his hand to him before he took off down the hallway: leaving the velvet box lying there on the floor.

Gil watched this, dropping his hand to his side, with a crestfallen expression on his features. Biting his lower lip, he slowly made his way to the velvet box and picked it up carefully. He was used to the way Zai talked to him, but despite being used to being put down, it still made him want to crawl under a rock. He was already aware of his lowly title but it had more effect on him when it was thrown in his face.

Was it wrong for him to try and improve Oz's thoughts of his father? Offer him more hope? Zai makes it harder for him to offer hope when he stays gone for so long and how lowly he thinks of his son. It was sad, Gil wanted to help Oz through it, but the blonde wouldn't permit it. The raven-haired boy sometimes wondered if Oz thought he had to face his problems on his own. If that was the case, Gil wasn't going to let him.

–

His way of escaping the people in the castle was to lock himself up in his room. That's just what he did. He had no interest in facing the world when he could barely keep himself composed. He didn't want to place that burden on the people that he cared about. Sitting up on a lone chair, in the middle of the room, his legs were drawn in, hugging his knees. Burying his face in his knees, he silently wondered how people could remain so loyal to Zai Bezarius.

Sure, the pay was good, and he was the Duke. But that doesn't mean he deserved automatic respect. Not according to Oz anyway. Blood was blood, there's nothing special about it. What mattered was the connection you had to the person or their influence over you.

That was it,

A knock on the door disrupted his train of thought.

"Young Master!"

It was Gilbert. Oz remained silent in hopes that Gil would think no one was in the room.

"I know you're in there!"

Was his hideout that obvious? Or maybe Gil just knew him well enough to know. It wasn't the first time Gil found him locked up in his room because of something his father did or said.

"I'm coming in!"

He could hear the sound of keys toying with the lock on the opposite side of the door. How could he forget that Gil had a key to his room? When he heard the door open and footsteps nearing, he tried his best to bury his face even more, if it was possible, his nose started to hurt from being pressed against his knee.

"You forgot something."

Oz peeked through his folded arms at the velvet box being handed to him. A growl rumbled in his throat and slapped it out of Gil's hands to the other side of the room. Gil watched him in shock at what just happened. "I said I didn't want it! He shouldn't treat people like that! He said all those things to me … That one night at the bridge.."

"Maybe he's trying to make up for it? You know, maybe this gift means that he's sorry and he wants you to forgive him?" 

"One present doesn't make up for it..."

"But it's a start, right?" Gil tried in a soft tone. "You tried so hard to get your father's attention... This is your chance." Gil offered, walking to the other side of the room and picked up the velvet box carefully. His eyes observed it briefly before walking back over to Oz, handing it out to him.

"But..."

Oz didn't know what to say. He wanted to get his father's attention somehow. His mother was gone, and Ada, his father, and his Uncle was all he had. His green eyes shimmered with tears that threatened to pour like the October rain. Gil swallowed the lump in his throat when Oz had made it evident when he unburied his face to look at the velvet box. He didn't want to see the Young Master suffer like that.

He wished he could understand Zai's harsh words towards Oz. But he couldn't bring himself to understand. Oz wasn't a bad person, he just wanted his father's love and approval. How could that be considered a dishonor? Seeing him down like this broke his heart and made him want to cry with him. But he wanted to let Oz know that would be okay, so he tried to prevent that from happening. When Oz took the velvet box from his grip, his eyes widened in surprise.

Oz carefully opened it to find himself staring at a black velvet adjustable choker with a sapphire heart decorated with silver lining. But what threw him off was, inside the sapphire heart, he was staring into a skull face that glared up at him. It had three sapphire drops along the bottom of it. It was beautiful but spooky at the same time. It surprised him that his father would get him something like this.

"You should put it on." Gil urged, not questioning the Duke's taste in gifts.

Oz didn't seem like the type to wear something like that, but if it helped the relationship between Oz and his father, than that's all that mattered. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when Oz held it out to him.

"Here, put it on me."

Gilbert nodded quickly without hesitation, taking the choker from Oz's hand, and walked behind him to attach it to his neck. He stared at it for a while before walking back to his original spot, in front of Oz, so he could get a good look at it.

"It's kind of creepy..."

Oz smiled a little bit at Gil.

"You think cats are creepy." He said in a teasing voice, as if pointing out how easily it is to creep Gil out.

"Yeah, well- You think that crazy old maid is creepy!"

"So do you. And Gil... Everyone thinks she's creepy. That's why we call her crazy."

Gil laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. He couldn't argue with that one. He blinked when he finally took in the change in Oz's mood. He couldn't help but smile again: it made him happy to know that he had helped uplift his mood.

"Come on, Gil! Time to play with the cats! We've neglected them all day!"

"Huh? What about your party?"

"It's going to be filled with old people anyways. Let's see how long it takes for them to find us!"

Or not.

**Author's note: Yay! Chapter two~~ Hope you guys enjoyed this chapters- Review, pretty please? :D Feedback would be greatly appreciated! **


	3. A Friendly Talk and the Hatter

**A Friendly Talk and The Hatter**

Oz knew that if he didn't show up for his own party, that he would be punished with extra homework and more time with the boring adults. They take their jobs way to seriously, at least that's what Oz thought. Didn't they have lives? Families to tend to? Sometimes he wondered if the crazy maid lady had a family. If she did, why would she spend less time with them and more in a castle that suffocates you?

He understood that some people were less fortunate than he was. Now, he was heading up to the East tower. His Uncle Oscar told him that he wanted to have a talk with him. What was so wrong with wanting a life outside of Dukedom? If he left, would Ada have to suffer for it? He wouldn't wish that kind of duty on his sister. But, he knew enough to know that it doesn't work that way. Either way, Ada would be married off to some guy who wants to inherit the superior title.

That wasn't fair.

Didn't anyone get to choose who they get married to nowadays? Sometimes he wished that his Uncle Oscar had more control than he did. Or would that make a difference at all? He couldn't help but question his Uncle's stance on it. Everyone could surprise you. You could know someone, but only to find out that they are completely different than you remember. Dwelling on that thought, he found himself in front of the door to the East Tower chamber. A soft sigh escaped his lips before he reached out for the knob slowly, all of a sudden-

BAM!

"Ow!"

The door opened, hitting him smack-dab in the nose. Stumbling back, large amount of tears ran down his cheeks as his nose throbbed in pain. He lifted his hands to cover his nose, putting a light pressure on it, in hopes that it would help with the pain. For a split second, he was too afraid to open his eyes, in fear the pain would increase. When he got over it, he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his blurry vision.

"Ta-Ta~"

He didn't recognize the voice of the man who danced his way out of the East Tower chamber and smacked him with a door. But he did recognize the back of the silver haired man skipping down the hallway. That was no other than Xerxes Break. Oz sniffled a few times and wiped at his nose with his sleeve. He looked down at the sleeve and checked for any blood.

Nothing. Phew...

He looked up, just when the skipping figure disappeared around the corner.

Not even an apology? He wondered to himself with a dismal expression.

"Oz- Come on in."

He perked up when he heard his Uncle's voice. Slipping in cautiously, he shut the door behind him before turning around to face Oscar. A soft, nervous laugh escaped his lips and he lifted his hand to itch idly at the back of his head.

"Uh... Hi." He greeted with a light smile, trying to ignore the throbbing pain he was feeling in his face.

Oscar blinked with some concern, "Oz.. What happened to your face?"

"I just got hit by a door." He sniffled again, instinctively to try and make it easier to breath through his nose. It resulted into failure.

"Sorry, about Break- He's a hyperactive one..."

"Yeah.."

Awkward silence fell over the two as soon as Oz had sat down in the sofa. Oz began to pick at the cuffs of his sleeves as he waited patiently for his Uncle to start with what he wanted to talk to him about.

"That choker... Was that from your father?"

The question surprised him.

"Yeah." Oz recovered with a smile. "I saw him the night of my birthday and he said he wanted to give it to me personally..." His voiced trailed when he lifted his hand to finger the skull-faced sapphire heart. He started to feel uncomfortable since it seemed like Oscar was having a staring contest with the glaring obsidian eyes.

"Hmm. What a peculiar gift for your father to give..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's an ancient choker that's been locked away from the public. No Bezarius has been able to touch it. Well, except for the one who put it up... And your father. I wonder why he would decide to give you this..."

Oz frowned as he listened to his Uncle ramble on about the choker. The information caught his interest and he straightened his posture, resting his elbows on his legs as he leaned forward.

"Well, maybe he wanted to make it up... Or maybe-"

"Yeah, you're right." Oscar cut him off and Oz smiled at his words. The fact that he agreed, lifted his spirits.

"Maybe this year will turn out to be better?"

"We'll see."

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter was little blah... xP Thank you for your reviews! Feedback is always nice! Review, pretty please? :D **


	4. Bloody Dreams

**Alright! Thank you so much for your reviews! ^^ I'm so happy you guys like it so far! Anyways, the first part of the chapter is going to be in first person- just to let you all know! It's easier for me to write dreams in first person, so.. :D Here's chapter four! **

**Bloody Dreams**

There was a light chill in the air that made me shiver. What kind of place was this? When I glanced around, I saw torches lined up on the street. Small houses were sitting a good ten feet from the road, they were all lined up with each other. The shadows from the flames danced along the walls in horrific shapes. It looked like it would give any child a nightmare, or make them run the rest of the way home out of fear. Instead of running, I couldn't help but stare at them with amusement. That was always amusing to me, how things could look so scary but are considered so harmless...

"This place looks familiar..." I thought out loud. Almost when that came out, someone slammed into my shoulder, a scream filled my eardrums at the same time. Whirling around, with widened eyes, I watched a young woman running. It looked like she was running for her life? What was making her run away so fast? I turn to observe the area, but I saw nothing strange. When I didn't see anything, I took after the woman to make sure she was okay. Maybe someone hurt her and she was running from that person? She couldn't have been a thief, otherwise she wouldn't have seemed so distressed. I always prefer to give someone the benefit of the doubt, because you really never know.

"Ma'am!" I yell out to get her attention. For a split second, I could have sworn I saw her look back at me, but she still continued to run. Damn, she was fast! My legs were starting to grow tired and weak. Why did it feel like something was pulling me down? My heart palpitated at the feeling that someone was gripping on my ankles. Wait, why can't I move now? I tried to lift my legs, but the ground wouldn't permit me to do so. Oh no... Why can't I move? My mind was racing at the same pace as my heart. I look down frantically to see what was keeping me in place.

When I looked down, my heart nearly stopped when I saw sapphire blue eyes glaring up at me, obsidian hands were wrapped around my ankles. The ground looked like it had disappeared into a void of darkness.

"Let me go!"

The shadow hands were pulling me down in the darkness, I couldn't see the lower half of my body disappearing the lower it dragged me. Finally, I let out a scream, it echoed and I didn't think any one could hear my cries for help. The sapphire eyed beast was going to drown me in the obsidian pool and no one was going to notice. For a second, I could have sworn I saw that woman, the one I was chasing, stop and watch what was happening to me. My eyes met her similar green ones, she was panicked at what she was witnessing: it looked like she was frozen in fear. Before I could call out again, I was swallowed completely by darkness. I felt cold. And soon I felt nothing.

**Pathetic little wretch...**

Sapphire eyes glower into the woman's emerald ones. A twisted smile stretched out on it's face at the wide, terrified, eyes staring up at her. The smell of fear always had her going, it lifted her spirits to a point that was hard to explain. Licking her lips, she walked closer to the woman, smiling maliciously now as she turned to run away.

"Not so fast..."

The woman screamed when she collided into a hard body, and trembled even more when she realized that it was the demon that she bumped into.

"Please... Spare me... Spare my son-"

"Aww. Isn't that sweet?" The demon drawled in a bored tone, "You should already be ready for this. I heard you were warned..." The female voice spoke in a taunting tone. "Oh well, you didn't heed that warning." She said carelessly as she lifted her hand and grabbed the woman by the throat, digging her cat-like nails into the flesh of her neck. The choking noises and sounds of pain made her body tingle with delight. Lowering her head, she caught the drops of blood with her tongue. The bitter taste made her hunger increase, wanting more, she snapped her teeth against her neck. Ripping her head back, she tore a good chunk of her skin off the base of her throat, the woman let out a earth shattering cry of agony.

Crunching down on the meat that she caught, she swallowed the morsel and snapped her mouth on the same spot she did the first time. She licked the inside of the wound, catching and drinking the blood that dripped out. When she felt like she got enough, she started tearing her fangs into the meat. Meat was always the best when its fresh. That was a given. Moving her mouth away from the body, the area around her mouth was dripping with blood from her feast. Purring with satisfaction, she ran her fingertips over the dead woman's blond hair.

"You are as delicious as you look."

**Then the body was devoured. **

Waking up with a start, sitting up quickly, it felt like it was a chore to just breathe. His heart felt like it was constricted: his chest felt uncomfortably heavy. Clutching his bed sheets tightly, he closed his eyes to try and calm his pounding heart. It was just a nightmare... That was it. Suddenly, he realized that his fingers felt sticky. Rubbing his fingers against the other, he lifted his hands and stared at the palm of his hands. His eyes snapped open in horror at what he saw...

Blood...

A strangled cry escaped his throat..

Someone's blood...

Was on his hands...

But how?

**Author's Note: So, what did you guys think? I had fun writing this chapter. XD What did you guys think of the gory scene? I haven't written one of those in a long time! Haha. Hope you guys enjoyed it! =]  
**


	5. Hemophobia

**Hemaphobia**

Oz had thrown the covers on the floor to find that his clothes were in no better shape. He had to get out of this room. It reeked of blood and death. What happened? What could have happened? Something tasted like iron in his mouth. Lifting his hand to his mouth, he pulled it back and saw blood come from his mouth to his hands. A strangled cry escaped his throat as he got up quickly and ran to the bathroom, stripping himself of the bloodied clothes on the way, turning the water on in the sink and scrubbing his hands with scolding hot water, and half of the bottle of hand soap. His milky-white skin was paler than usual, and he felt a little light-headed.

Watching the red tainted liquid running down the drain, his mind kept flashing back to images from his nightmare, causing his stomach to twist into multiple knots, until he couldn't take it anymore, and found himself throwing up whatever was in his stomach into the toilet that was only a couple of feet away. He was still trying to make sense of it all, but nothing was adding up. When he looked down in the toilet with blurry vision, he saw blood color the water. It was more blood than anything else. Tears ran down his cheeks as he retched out more blood. Why was there so much?

Once he was finished emptying his stomach, he turned the water on in the shower, un-caring of how hot it got, and stepped in, letting the hot water wash down his body. He was too afraid to open his eyes, or touch his hair or face as the liquid dripped off his skin and hair. He didn't want to be faced with more blood-tainted water. The thought made his stomach turn again. His heart felt like it was carrying several tons, his breathing also became heavy with the depressive thoughts running through his mind. Was he sleepwalking? Did he actually hurt anyone? He wanted to think that it was some sort of prank... But it was real blood. Who would come up with a prank like that?

He was so transfixed on what he had discovered, he didn't hear someone knocking on his door, entering his room, or knocking on his bathroom door, calling into him with a worried voice. It wasn't until a frantic banging sounded through the bathroom that Oz acknowledged anything around him. "Young Master!" Oz recognized the voice to be Gilbert's. For a minute, he wondered why Gil would be so worried about him being in the shower this late (or was it early). He was known for taking random showers to clear his thoughts, if he didn't feel like going outside. But then he remembered the bloodied clothes he had discarded on his way in, and wondered if his bed sheets were suffering the same fate. "Young Master, please!" Gil's voice called in again, and he sounded at tears.

"Calm down, calm down!" Oz called back, not bothering to mask the odd tone in his own voice. He had no choice but to look down and see a pink-ish tint to the water, and he wondered just how much blood had been on him. Grabbing a towel as he stepped out of the shower, he glanced to the mirror to see his reflection staring back at him, as if he hadn't been painted in red only moments before. Walking to the door, he forced a weak smile on his lips, gasping when Gil almost tackled him, latching onto him. "Ah! Gilbert! I'm fine, I promise!" He tried to assure him with a weak smile, but frowned when he heard muffled sobs coming from the shaking male. Lifting his hand, he rested his right hand on Gil's upper back, trying to comfort him. "Hey, stop crying okay? It's okay.." His voice cracked and he hated himself for it, but his mind was still torn and his throat still ached from earlier.

Gil sniffled, pulling his face away from Oz's bare chest, staring at the tear-stains that he left on it. The tears still lingered in his golden eyes as he observed Oz's body frantically, checking for any wounds. When he saw nothing, he started to sob even harder. "I heard a noise coming from your room.." His voice shook to the point where Oz could barely make out what he was saying. "I checked and.. there was blood! Blood all over your bed and your clothes... And you weren't there! I thought you were kidnapped and worse!" He clung to him more tightly and pressed his face against his chest again, the tears were dripping from his face and leaking unto Oz's skin.

The blond let out a sigh and moved his hand from Gil's back to his shaggy obsidian hair, gently he ruffled it as a way to assure him. The action caused Gil to squeak with some surprise. Oz used that as an opportunity to pull himself away from Gilbert, contact was making him feel more antsy. Like he wasn't sure how to act around people after what had just happened. "I'm fine, see?" He lifted his arms out to show him and he turned around, to show him that there was no injuries. With the way he woke up, he was shocked that there wasn't anything, or so he hoped. But when Gil nodded his head, he was relieved to know that there wasn't any wounds that he hadn't seen.

"Gil. You should go back to bed. Please? I want to be alone." He told his friend in a soft tone.

"But...!"

Gil went to protest, but silenced himself and nodded when Oz gave him a look, and turned to do as he was told. He refused to take his eyes off Oz while walking to the door. As if he was afraid that his Young Master would disappear if he looked away. When Gil left the room, Oz walked over, and locked the door, before walking back over and piling the tainted cloth in a corner, before getting dressed into clean clothes. His emerald eyes landed on the clothes that he threw in the corner. He felt sudden rage running through his veins, he quickly went over to the pile of clothes and ripped them apart, one by one. With each rip, he let out a frustrated cry. Taking all of the shreds of clothes into his hands, he threw it in the unlit fireplace.

He was about to turn his back to the clothes but changed his mind and walked over to the fireplace. Snatching the matches from the shelf, he lit the match and threw it in fireplace, making sure it hit the logs. He stood there, watching the flames lick the logs and soon devour the tainted clothes.

**No matter how hard you try. No one is safe. **

**Author's Note: My fiancee helped me out with this chapter so kudos to her! ^^ And, in case you didn't catch it, the bold letter's are the demon's thoughts! Hope you like it! Feedback would be lovely! 3 **


	6. Kill The Witnesses No One Has To Know

_**Note: Thank you to all the people who reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far! Here's the next chapter~ **_

"_It is easier to denature plutonium than to denature an evil spirit"_

**Kill the Witnesses and No One Has To Know**

The fire dancing before him shrunk little by little before it vanished, leaving nothing but ashes that belonged to the tainted clothing. A wicked smile twisted on Oz's lips as he turned his back to the fireplace. _**This Castle is going to endure the pain that they cast upon me all those years ago.. Their pain will be served by the hands of their Heir. This will be a ghost town. **_At that thought, a strange laughter escaped Oz's lips. It didn't match the owner of the body, but then again, neither did the eyes. They appeared to be an icy sapphire that belonged to a ruthless demon.

"Master Oz, you need to.." The younger maid's sentence was cut off when the demon clenched her hand around her neck. Sapphire eyes glower into the widened, fear-filled, ones. "I'm sorry..." It was Oz's voice. He managed to get control for a split second. With a growl, the demon gained control and twisted her neck until she heard a satisfying snap. Smiling down at the lifeless body, she kicked it to the side.

_**I love people who come in the wrong places at the wrong time! So much fun!**_

"Get out of my body!"

Oz managed to gain a little control of his body when the body hit the floor. His hands lifted as he gripped at his blond hair tightly.

"Leave me alone!"

_**You'll never be free from me. **_

Oz tried to undo the choker but it wouldn't come undone. 'No!' He screamed in his mind, only to hear a maniacal laughter coming with a light breeze. He tried to yank it off, tear it apart, but nothing seemed to work.

_**Face the music, brat. You're going be my key for revenge. I come out when you're the most vulnerable. You're the easiest host that I've ever laid hands on. **_

_**You are MINE. **_

The demon's voice heightened, making him drop to his knees, letting out a yelp from pain. The jolts of pain crippled him, when he stood up he found himself stagger like an old man who was having trouble walking. He reached for the door knob, but someone had already opened it. It was another maid.

"Master Oz, are you alright?"

"Help me!" Oz begged, latching unto her shirt, breathing heavily against the fabric of her dress. "Please help me!" He yelled as his hand moved, it was out of his control, and it grabbed a pocket knife from Oz's pocket. Pushing the knife out, he jutted it into the name;less maid's gut. The screams filled the corridor, as did the sickening sounds of knife meeting skin, while the demon took control of Oz's hand. It wasn't very long when the screaming turned into shaky, dying, breaths and then turned to silence.

**I can do this all day. **

Oz's eyes were a sapphire color and a twisted smile stretched, uncharacteristically, on his lips.

**Author's Note: Short, but I wanted to give you guys an update. =] So, do you like where it's going? Dislike any thing at all? Let me know! I like constructive criticism! Hope you guys had a nice, safe, new years!**


	7. Desperation

**Note: **Sorry it took me so long to update, I was trying to get my muse back for this story! And- It's back! Haha! Enjoy Chapter seven!

**Octavio**

Oz knew he had to pull himself together. If he didn't compose himself it gave the demon a free pass to do whatever she wanted with his body. He couldn't let it happen. It didn't help any that his mind continued to flash back to those morbid dreams that he had. The scared look on Gil's face.. He had to get himself out... Find someway to free himself from this curse or whatever the hell he was under.

One of the most reliable of sources, for finding out more about this demon, would be his father. The one who gave him the damned choker in the first place. Another thought came to his mind, there was someone else who could pass more information his way. If that person was willing of course.

In the town, rumors of a Gypsy-man spread like wildfire. According to some, his predictions of the future were too accurate to the point of scaring any normal person. Or someone who is not used to that kind of power. Without any further thoughts on that, he bolted out of the castle doors and headed straight for the town.

The streets were crowds, as to be expected at this time of day. Workers had to work, Mothers had to shop or help their kids off to the Catholic school that looked like a mini-version of the Bazarius castle. Only it had stained glass windows and it was much much smaller. Only one hundred and fifty students fill up the halls.

His emerald green irises scanned the sides of the streets for any signs of a coach-wagon. His mind, or the demon, kept play tricks on him so her occasionally backtracked to make sure that he hadn't passed it. Sweat trickled down his forehead as a result of the scorching temperatures. Or was it just him that was experiencing the tremendous temperatures? Whatever caused it, could wait... Now he had to concentrate on getting himself back to normal.

_**It still doesn't wash the blood off your hands and the memories in your mind.**_

The demonic voice in his head whispered in the back of his head. Despite the heat, he was no where near passing out, so he had the upper hand when it came down to controlling his body. Suddenly, it felt like someone took a shovel to his legs, he fell forward and landed with his face in the dirt. Before he could lift his head to see his attacker's face, a broom stick was slammed into his head causing everything to go black.

**A/N:** It's getting to the point where Oz is about to learn about the demon that has him possesed! Are you excited? I am. =] I could really use the encouragement to continue this story. I appreciate all the people who remained faithful thus far and I hope you're enjoying every minute of it!)


	8. Little Lamb

**Little Lamb**

_You poor little lamb,_

_lost are you?_

_Slaughter is your destiny._

_Are you prepared?_

_To become the wolf that lies under your wool?_

_Or will it succumb your will to live?_

_Oh woe is you._

_You poor little lamb._

_So few choices_

_With only one life to spend._

The sound of an diabolical cackle filled his conscious ears. From underneath his eye lids, he could tell that a light shone from above him. It made him afraid to open them due to a headache breaking through the surface and sending slight jolts of pain from his forehead to his neck. Deciding that the pain was worth it, his Emerald eyes snapped open to see a mocha – skinned, middle – aged man dressed neatly in a black tuxedo standing above him.

"Boo!" He grinned wickedly as Oz scrambled backwards and tried to stand up but only found his feet bound in shambles.

"What is this?" Oz demanded, "What reason do you have to tie me down like this?" The blond demanded strongly.

"Don't think I don't know, Vessalius. You are a danger to this whole city, and you know it, my boy~! You have the ability to destroy millions. Are you prepared for that little lamb? Are you ready to become a wolf?"

Oz's eyes widened, still trying to process the information that he had to take in. So, he was behind all the murders. That dream.. Who was that lady he had killed? Whose blood was on his hands that night?

"Sorry, I can get a little passionate over the things I foresee." He cackled softly, "My name is Octavio Merrin, it's a pleasure to meet the cursed Oz Vessalius."

**Evelyn's Note – I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I wanted to get something out for all of you and to let you know that I'm not giving up on this story. Life's just playing its little games. -.-**


End file.
